Project Exemicus
by goose267345
Summary: Bree works for Neverseen. Well, more like she was born into it, thanks to her parents, Twila and Gethen. And she's always been the perfect little agent. But lately? She's found that Neverseen has more secrets then she thought. btw, this is my first fan fiction, so don't hate me. Rated K .


**Hi! So, I've never written a fanfiction before, so plz, plz, don't judge me.**

**Btw, this is called Project Exemicus, because it means "the same" and "enemy" in latin. I can't say anymore. **

**Ummm….enjoy! Hopefully! *awkwardly laughs***

**Word Count: 1,566**

Chapter One

Sweat dripped down Bree's forehead, her hands shaking with concentration. It didn't help that the cold skin they gripped on belonged to none other then her parent/mentor. Bree forced herself to submerge into her mentor's mind, who was her mother, actually, waiting for the familiar feeling of reading someone's mind. Instead of the refreshing feeling that she would get when she washed her face, she was hit with a blast of water, drowning her in the waves of thoughts. Memories and thoughts rushed around, and she had to fight like she was in the middle of a river after a hurricane. Everything rushed by to fast for her to comprehend it, though her mind was trying. And utterly failing. Slowly, she collected herself, reminding her why she was there. She gathered her mental energy and concentrated on it. She pulled it and shaped it, until she had an imaginary megaphone. She took a deep breath and then transmitted the question her mentor challenged her with.

_Who founded Neverseen? _It was a simple question. One, two, three words. Didn't seem like much. But for Bree? Her nerves had gone numb, she was so shocked. Her parents had never talked much about Neverseen. Yes she studied for them, and trained for missions, but everything was obscured. Discrete. She didn't know anything. In the back of her mind, Bree had warned herself something was up when her mother decided to practice her telepathy **(is that right?)** on this specific question. But she took the bait, agreeing. Only because this was something she had been waiting to find out since she had learned about Neverseen. And thanks to her photographic memory, she knew exactly when; way back when she only 1 years old, and her mother gave her a ninja star, signifying that her mother would start training Bree. Looking back, Bree decided that it wasn't a very smart move.

But her mind raced as a single person began to form, their face indistinct. She almost let go of her grip on her mother's mind, as she was able to make sense of the otherwise uninformative body. Sharp features began to be defined, and thick, long black hair began to emerge, _grow, _from the head. It seemed like Bree's eyes were expanding a mile a minute, and Bree held her breath, when, _finally, _she could see the person, who she now knew was an elf, in whole. And then all the rising tension that had been building in her blood was suddenly released.

A frown darkened Bree's face as she returned to the physical world, studying her mother's pitying but sinister smile. She took a step away from her mother, who hadn't moved the entire time. Despite her curiosity for the assignment her mother had given her, Bree was shaking. Shaking with fear. Her mother's sinister smile was normally given to only a handful of elves. Powerful elves who were still weak compared to Bree's mother. Weak enough that she could kill them within a couple of minutes.

"Who," said Bree, as all of a sudden an uncontrolled anger filled her body. She tried to restrain rage, tried to make the fear stop quiver in her bones; but she couldn't. Her rage filled her with a hatred: the same hatred that powered her fear. Shaking her finger, her teeth chattering behind her chapped and frigid lips, Bree screamed internally at herself. Why had she let herself get so worked up over something she should have known would be disappointing? Why had she let herself get her hopes so high when all they could ever do was come back crashing on her, drowning her until her frustration began to gnaw at her from within?

"_Who_" said Bree, her voice a violent and grisly tone. But her mother just watched her, head tilted, and...was that amusement lighting up her face?

"Who was that?" Her jaw clenched, and her body shaking uncontrollably, Bree watched as her mother flicked a strand of hair off her face and responded.

"Oh, that was Sonia Ruewan. Founder of the Neverseen. Died a couple of years ago." Bree's fist unclenched, and her fear clouded her mind again. She found herself wondering how she died, and instinct told her that it was none other than her mother.

"How did-how did she…" said Bree, her voice felt tiny, filled with fear, but with suspicion woven into her words.

"Die?" asked her mother, smirking as Bree paled. "That's not important. What's important is the project she never finished."

_Uh oh. _Bree thought. Her mother never gave Bree information unless she was asking her to do something. And typically, Bree didn't dare to say no.

Her mother began to pace, stretching her neck as she habitually checked her nail polish. Bright red. As usual. Bree began to think that she would have to mesmer her to get out of doing whatever her mother clearly wanted her to do. Of any of her abilities, being a mesmer was probably the most powerful. Though it was rivaled by her being a pyrokinetic.

"Her project is Neverseen's goal. But, we have a problem," said her mother, turning to Bree, her face scrunched with thought. "Someone, some_ones, _are standing in the way of Neverseen's goal. So we have no choice but to eliminate them. However, they are very powerful. And _you _are very powerful-"

_Me? _thought Bree, her 9 year old mind working furiously. _How am _I _powerful? I'm just like everyone else. _

Her mother paused, noticing the look of confusion on her daughter's face, then chose to ignore it.

"So, Neverseen has decided that, in order to keep on going with our project, or _defeating _the elves who are standing in our way, we have to use you." Bree's face scrunched up. Use? She didn't want to be used.

_Why should I help you? _Bree thought, and she opened her mouth to ask the question, but her mother spoke first.

"But lately," her mother continued, "we've found you difficult. Not following instructions, becoming absentminded, _defying _us, and in the end, we've decided that you are not fit to be part of Neverseen. You are not worthy."

Bree's heart sank, guilt filling its place. Had she been defying Neverseen? She tried to look back at her memories, but nothing stood out. Hadn't she always been obedient? She wanted people to like her, to say that she was a good, compliant girl, always following directions. So when her mother, _her mother _called her unworthy? Bree felt like she would do anything to rise to the top again.

Before she could think through her decision, she quickly said, "I'll do it." Then she used telekinesis to float herself off the ground, and produced a flame in one hand, while using the other to create a force field around the flame.

Her mother smiled, "There we go. You might just as powerful as we wanted you to be." Bree's hope rose into a tidal wave, flooding all the guilt she had.

Bree tossed and turned, recalling the day she had just had. After three hours of training; running, throwing ninja stars, using her abilities, and fighting against her mentor using only one hand, she was exhausted. But not enough for her mother, who forced her to study for another 2 hours on Neverseen and her abilities and how to improve them. Finally, after she recalled the entire speech her mother gave her on 'how to survive a fight with an enemy,' her mother praised her, and she was finally excused to her room. But none of this is what made Bree sweat, what made her jump up, just as she was lulling to sleep.

So, she thought.

She thought so much, her mind almost put herself to sleep. But sleep was not what she cared about at this point: she wanted to know what made her blood boil inside of her. It was like her body knew something she didn't, which was strange considering her body was part of her, too.

She had a strange energy inside of her, and a tiny noise, her bed creaking, her own _heartbeat, _would make her jump. Bree was scared. Scared of herself, scared that there was something wrong with her. She had never known anyone who got nervous about something they didn't even know. But as she racked her mind, nothing made her react the same to what her body knew, but she didn't. So she gave up on trying to find what made her nervous.

_I'm going to make myself feel calm again, _Bree thought confidently to herself. But how.

_Simple. _She told herself. _I'm going to list what I know. What makes me feel confident. _

_And more importantly, _she added. _What makes me feel calm. _In her mind a list began to form, each bullet things she knew were definitely, absolutely a fact.

_I'm an elf._

_My abilities are being a telepath, pyrokinetic, mesmer, and empath. _

_I am 9 years old. _

_My mother thinks I'm powerful._

Neverseen _thinks I'm powerful, just like-_

Bree sat up, her list gone from her thoughts. Using her photographic memory, she recalled a memory from that day. She gasped as she replayed it in her mind. What did it mean? A grim voice rose inside of her, and Bree knew only it was telling the truth.

_The Neverseen has a secret. _

**I'm sorry, that was bad. PLZ TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THIS BETTER!  
I need help.  
****btw, I'm not a fast writer, so it make take me a while to update  
****don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**

**~goose  
**


End file.
